Happy Birthday my Beautiful Rose
by The Starry Puzzle
Summary: It is Amy's 15th Birthday Party and things are going great. But after opening Amy's presents and before blowing out the candles, another present is found unopened. Who is that mystery person that gives an extra present to Amy and what did heshe give her?


**Happy Birthday, my Beautiful Rose**

After having my shower, I dried myself and then walked over to my closet, wearing my powder-blue bathrobe.

I opened it and stood for a few moments in thought. I then smiled and carefully took out my outfit that I was going to wear for my birthday party. I spread it out neatly across my bed; there lied a short jean-denim skirt with a rainbow belt and various pockets all over and a hot-pink halter top with a striped, multi-colored spiral in the center, sprawled out on my bed. I shortly after opened a drawer, which contained my shoes. I immediately took out a pair of purple and silver star-patterned sneakers along with a pair of white socks and blue leg warmers.

"Ready Amy?" I heard Cream's gentle voice ask me through the door after she knocked on it.

"Yup, I'll be down in a sec!" I called back out excitedly. I finished getting ready and then I opened my door so I could go downstairs.

"Aw, you look so cute Cream! Like always!" I commented happily when I saw that Cream had changed into her party outfit that she had brought with her earlier today to change in when she and Vanilla came to help me set up the party. Cream was wearing a simple and innocent sky-blue dress with puffed short sleeves along with a white ribbon around the waist, which was tied in a bow at the back and shoes that would pretty much match with anything.

"Thanks Amy! So do you!" Cream complimented cheerfully before we walked down the stairs. I found Cheese and Vanilla, Cream's mom in the kitchen, frosting the cupcakes we made earlier today.

"Wow Vanilla good job on the frosting! And thanks so much; you guys for coming over and helping me set up for the party. You really shouldn't have," I exclaimed with gratitude.

"Oh it's nothing, no trouble at all Amy dear," replied Vanilla with a kind smile.

"Still though, thanks so much. I mean, if it weren't for you two, I wouldn't have been able to decorate the house so well!" I exclaimed happily gesturing to the nearby living room where the balloons and the **HAPPY 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY AMY! **banner on the wall that hung above a table that was partly occupied with sandwiches, cookies and other party food. The only reason that the table was not fully occupied was because the birthday cake was going to be in the center of the table.

"We're just glad to help!" Cream exclaimed gleefully.

I smiled before helping Cream, Cheese and Vanilla frost the cupcakes and my chocolate birthday cake.

Afterwards, everything was all set and ready. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for my friends to arrive here and celebrate my 15th birthday. I glanced at the round, red kitchen clock and got even more excited to see that it was five minutes to eight in the afternoon. We had five more minutes to wait until the party had officially begun.

Cream and me sat next to each other, eagerly watching the clock's hands gradually move. Three minutes have passed before I heard the doorbell ring. I immediately jumped up and ran to the door without hesitation.

I opened the door, happy to see Shadow and Rouge standing at the doorway, with Shadow holding a present wrapped in vermilion wrapping paper and tied with a beautiful crimson-red ribbon into a bow.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it first!" I exclaimed before hugging Rouge and Shadow.

"Happy Birthday honey," Rouge wished me.

"Hope you like the present," Shadow added with a small grin as he handed it to me before I took it and put it on the couch in the near-by living room.

I felt better about hugging Shadow since he had gradually changed over the last three years. He was slightly more friendly and open, but he still had his grouchy and cold moments sometimes. Still though, nobody is perfect, so we understood him.

After spending a few minutes, hanging out with everybody in the house, I heard the doorbell ring again.

"Comin'!" I called out happily as I got up and ran to the door before opening it, joyful to see Knuckles, Tails and Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it on time!" I said before greeting them with a hug.

"Hey Amy! Happy Birthday!" Tails greeted me happily with a cute smile.

"Thanks Tails!" I replied when I hugged him and then ruffled his bangs.

"Happy Birthday Amy," greeted Knuckles with a smiled.

"Hey Amy! Cool outfit!" burst out Sonic suddenly out of the blue.

"Thanks guys!" I replied with a tone of astonishment at Sonic's comment on my outfit. He hadn't really ever said anything to me like that, now that I thought of it.

Everything was going great and I was so happy. Everybody was having fun hanging out, snacking and joking around. Later on, I opened my birthday presents that everybody had given me and thanked them all appreciatively. Just then, when we were about to blow out the candles and feast on birthday cake, I heard Tails call out, "Wait a minute Amy, I just found a present that you haven't opened!"

I turned around and found Tails holding out an unopened present that was wrapped in shiny, purple wrapping paper.

"But how can this be? Everybody gave me a present. I swear. I opened them all. So who gave me an extra one I wonder…?" I questioned.

Tails shrugged. He didn't know.

I then took the present absentmindedly and looked at it for a moment. It had a blue tag that only read** AMY.** It didn't say whom it was from though.

I then shrugged and opened it anyway and inwardly gasped at what I saw.

It was a beautiful jewelry box with midnight-blue velvet material. On the lid, there was my birthstone stuck onto it in the middle, with a delicate silver frame around the birth gem and there was also a silver frame around the box lid; within each corner, was a silver butterfly.

"Oh wow, this is so beautiful," I commented, more to myself than anyone present here. Out of curiosity, I lifted the lid and was amazed to find a folded piece of pale green paper. I put down the box on the table near one of the living room couches and then unfolded the paper. I found that it had a poem written on it and I started to read it:

**My Confession: Revealed**

_This is it, I'm so excited  
I'm finally going to tell  
I think this is important  
So read and comprehend well. _

_So in my poem,  
In this silly rhyme  
I'm going to say what I have felt for you,  
All along this time.  
_

_I may not always be the friendliest  
Or handsomely romantic or shy.  
But I don't care; I'll always love you,  
Till even after the day I die._

_I would take a bullet for you,  
Like I would for any friend.  
I would let you live,  
Until your destined end._

_Dear Amy Rose, I can tell what's happening to me.  
I think...I know, I love you  
And I can tell it's true._

"Aww, wow," I muttered to myself as I felt a smile grow on my face.

"What is it?" I heard Cream speak out.

I reread the poem, this time aloud for everyone to hear.

When I have finished, everyone, except Shadow made immature, yet amusing "oooohhh" noises.

When they finished I then heard Sonic call out, "I bet it's Shadow who wrote it!"  
Sonic grinned and gasped before adding "On no! Bad Shadow! Cheating on Rouge like that…"

"Shut up Sonic. I didn't write the stupid poem!" grumbled Shadow agitatedly.

"Okay, okay! Cool it, we we're only kidding," shot back Sonic.

"What if it's Knuckles?" asked Tails with a chuckle.

Knuckles turned to Tails, with an frown, as if saying "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Or maybe it's–" Cream started to say but got cut off by Sonic.

"Can we discuss this later?" Sonic suggested before adding more softly "I want birthday cake."

"_SONIC!_" Rouge hissed angrily.

"Alright everyone, time to blow out the candles and wish Amy Happy Birthday!" Vanilla announced as she came with the birthday cake that had all 15 candles alight. Vanilla placed the cake in the space on the table, before everyone crowded around and we switched off all the lights, only leaving the candles to blaze on. Everybody then sang:

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Amy Rose,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

When they finished singing, I heard Tails cry out excitedly "Make a wish Amy!"

I smiled and closed my eyes. What did I wish for?

I thought back to when Knuckles, Tails and Sonic showed up at the door for my birthday. I remembered Sonic's exact comment:

"_Hey Amy! Cool outfit!"_

I inwardly smiled at the thought. I remember I used to chase Sonic around practically everywhere. Of course, I only now knew that he only liked me as a friend. Well, liking me as a friend was better than hating me. Still though, I always learnt to never abandon hope in life…

I took a deep breath and blew out the candles all in one go, making my wish. My friends cheered and clapped.

Still in the dark with my eyes closed, I suddenly felt a soft touch on my cheek and the hand gently turned me to one side. Shortly after, I felt someone lightly press their lips onto mine, pulling me into a gentle, loving kiss.

I soon heard someone flick the lights on and then I heard people gasp.

After the kiss came to a halt, I opened my eyes to see bright, grass green eyes staring back at me lovingly, with a warm smile.

"Sonic?" I whispered.

"Didn't think I'd forget did ya now?," Sonic whispered back, before embracing me into a hug.

Eventually, when we pulled away, he shamelessly kissed me on my forehead and then winked at me.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful."


End file.
